If a vehicle operates in a curved path, a centrifugal force F.sub.ZF will act thereon in accordance with the relationship ##EQU1## wherein m is the mass of the vehicle, v is the speed of the vehicle and r is the radius of the curved path in which the vehicle operates. A force acting laterally on the vehicle is transferred via the tires of the vehicle on the road surface. "Road surface" as used herein may mean the actual road surface or any other operating surface, for example snow or surface deposits on a road. Additional force components besides the centrifugal force are transferred between wheel and road surface, for example laterally applicable force components due to wind, inclination of the vehicle, and the like. The force components at the forward and rear or hind axle are usually different, depending on the distribution of axle loading of the specific vehicle.
If the lateral force transferred by a wheel to the road surface exceeds a limiting value, instability of vehicle operation will result. The vehicle slips or slides out laterally and the operator loses control over the vehicle.